vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Belikov
# #'Dimitri Belikov' (Russian: Димитрий Беликов ) is a dhampir and the third child and only son of Randall Ivashkov and Olena Belikova. He is the younger brother of Karolina Belikova and Sonya Belikova and the older brother of Viktoria Belikova. He is a famous guardian. His first charge was his friend, Ivan Zeklos, who was killed when he was off duty. He then became the guardian of Vasilisa Dragomir. When Lissa won the throne, he asked to be assigned to the Queen's partner, Christian Ozera. He is the lover and Boyfriend ,former combat instructor/mentor of the lead character of the series, Rosemarie Hathaway. He is also the second known person to be restored from his Strigoi state through spirit. History Early Life Dimitri Belikov was born from dhampir Olena Belikova and an abusive, royal Moroi named Randall Ivashkov in Baia, Russia. He was the third child, being the younger brother of Karolina Belikova and Sonya Belikova, but the older brother of Viktoria Belikova. Though he was raised in a dhampir commune - residence of blood whores and their offspring - it would seem that he had a loving environment provided by his mother and grandmother, though it was seen that Dimtri's father was abusive towards his mother. At the age of thirteen (10, according to the movie), angered and enraged by the continuous abuse, Dimitri beat his father to the point where his father refused to return to Baia. He attended St. Basil's in Russia, where he became friends with royal Moroi, Ivan Zeklos, who became his charge when he graduated. Dimitri graduated with high grades and honors, under the guidance of his mentor, Galina. Only a couple years out of schooling, Dimitri was on holiday when Ivan and his other Guardian were attacked and killed by Strigoi. Dimitri was sent to America, where he was assigned to the discovery and retrieval of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir who had fled the school in her sophomore year, but were found in Portland, Oregon by Dimitri, after a year's investigation. He was then assigned as guardian of Vasilisa while she attended St. Vladimir's. Over the past couple of months, he starts to fall in love with his guardian partner: Rosemaire Hathaway, who left the academy two years earlier with Lissa. ''Vampire Academy'' Dimitri, along with a team of Academy guardians, locate and return Rose and Lissa to St. Vladimir's. He is present during Rose and Lissa's questioning at the hands of Kirova, and speaks up on Rose's behalf when Kirova is set on expelling her. Though reluctantly, he agrees to become Rose's mentor to help her catch up to her classmates' level of training. Dimitri proves to be a wise teacher; however, there is an inevitable attraction between the two. Rose's infatuation turns into love and the feeling becomes reluctantly and dangerously mutual, but both are aware that they can never be together, due to their responsibilities as guardians of the Moroi. ''Frostbite Dimitri take's Rose to a secret place that a famous Dhampir protects his Moroi but when they arrive they are shocked to find that the Dhampir has been murdered along with the Moroi (all killed by strigoi). There is a lot more killings done by the Strigoi and that includes Mia Randall's mother. Soon Rose discovers where the strigoi are hiding, and is insisted not to reveal it to anyone, but stubbornly tells her friend, Mason. This leads to Mason, Eddie (his friend) and Mia deciding to go on a quest for vengence to kill the strigoi themselves, but when they do, it appears that none are to be found. Rose discovers their plans and with the help of Christian Ozera, go to stop their friends. Rose convinces them to come back, however, before they have the chance to leave, they are kidnapped by humans who are working for strigoi. Eventually they attempt an escape from the kidnapper's basement and Rose is attacked by the head strigoi, Isaiah, and his partner, Elena. They all make it out into the light except for Rose. Mason returns inside to rescue her and is killed by Isaiah in the process. In a burt of rage, Rose kills Elena and struggles to kill Isaiah. Mia arrives in time to distract him with her water element, as Rose beheads him with a dull sword. Rose is devastated by the death of Mason and holds him in her arms. Soon, Rose hears foot steps coming towards her, as Dimitri and Lissa arrive on the scene. They pry her of Masons dead body and get her home to St. Vladimir's Vampire Academy. ''Shadow Kiss Dimitri encounters Rose during his watch of the Academy grounds, after the latter runs out of her dormitory after a disturbing dream caused by Lissa. They chat. Shortly, as Dimitri walks Rose back to her dormitory, Alberta appears, and Rose is forced to hide in the bushes as Dimitri and Alberta discuss the changes in Dimitri's training times for the next few weeks. Because Dimitri is going to Victor Dashkov's trial, he must swap training sessions with other guardians. Dimitri feels uncomfortable during the conversation, since he knows Rose is listening and that she's not meant to know about Victor's trial, and ends the discussion quickly so that she doesn't learn too much about it. After Alberta leaves Dimitri faces Rose's anger at not being told about the trial, and how he refuses to convince Alberta to let her, Lissa and Christian testify, since Dimitri claims he doesn't have enough influence to do that. Just after the novices receive their assignments for the field experience, Dimitri is present with Alberta when Rose comes up to them to complain about her assignment. Though initially furious, Rose calms down when Dimitri and Alberta rationally explain to her the reasons for the assignment. When Rose is accused of purposefully refusing to protect her Moroi during her first Strigoi attack, Dimitri defends her, knowing that she would never take revenge in such a petty way. His words help convince the committee to keep Rose in the field experience and only give her one day of community service as a punishment. After the session has ended, Dimitri questions Rose on the real reason for her freezing up, but she refuses to tell him the truth, instead claiming that she was taken by surprise and scared. Dimitri doesn't believe her, but can't force her to admit the truth to him. During Rose's day of community service, Dimitri shows up to help her, just so he can spend time with her. After Adrian pulls some strings to allow Rose, Lissa and Christian to attend Victor's trial, Rose is sure that Dimitri finally pulled through for her, but he tells her that he didn't do anything. During the flight, when Rose starts having a migraine, Dimitri is concerned for her. In Court, Rose shows up at his door with a note from Victor Dashkov implying that he will reveal Rose and Dimitri's relationship at the trial, as Rose had feared he would. Realizing that Victor wants something of Rose, Dimitri arranges for them both to speak to him in his cell, to discover what he wants. While they wait for the right time to go there, Dimitri apologizes to Rose for not being able to get her to the trial, feeling as if he had let her down. Rose, to his gratitude, tells him that he didn't let her down and has never let her down, and that she'd acted like a 'total brat' regarding the matter. While speaking to Victor, Dimitri demands to know why he wanted to see Rose, but Victor refuses to give a clear answer, other than that he wanted to hear about Lissa. To his surprise, Rose asks Victor questions about death and ghosts, similar to what she asked the priest on their day of community service. When Victor points out that he could reveal Dimitri and Rose's relationship in the court-room despite having gotten what he wanted, Dimitri threatens him in a deadly tone, which shocks Rose. The next morning, Dimitri sends a package of formal guardian clothes to Rose's room, along with a note to wear her hair up. When testifying during the trial, Dimitri lies under oath when he is questioned about the delay in alerting the Academy of Lissa's abduction, stating that it was because Victor had compelled Rose to attack him. Rose notes that it pains him to lie, but he does it because he has no other choice. Shortly before the scheduled flight back to the Academy, Dimitri comes to Rhonda's office to collect Rose and Lissa, who had been given tarot readings. Rhonda convinces Dimitri to stay for a moment and receive his own tarot reading, as he appears to be a mystery she wants to solve. The cards Rhonda deals out for Dimitri are the Knight of Rods, the Wheel of Fortune, and the Five of Cups. Rhonda tells Dimitri that he 'will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can. The wheel is turning, always turning.' Dimitri takes the reading seriously and thanks Rhonda politely before he, Rose and Lissa leave for their flight. When Rose and the others are on the plane going back to the Academy from the Royal Court, Rose suddenly appears to have a mental breakdown, screaming "Make them go away!" and trying to get out of her seat throwing her hands in the air before passing out. When they get back to the academy, Alberta and Dimitri send Rose straight to the medic clinic and question her when she wakes up about what happened on the plane. Rose, feeling she shouldn't lie to her interrogators, gives in. She tells them and Dr. Olzenski about the ghosts she has been seeing, and how upset and shocked she was. Dr. Olzenski takes Alberta and Dimitri with her and states she appears to be having a "mental breakdown," and that Rose may have to leave her guardian classes because of that. Rose eavesdrops and is upset by what was said. Rose throws open the door and tries to reason with them. Rose doesn't exactly get what she wants, and is cut short of field experience. When they are alone, Dimitri demands to know why Rose did not tell him this earlier, revealing that he was terrified for her on the plane. Rose tells him that she refused to tell him because she thought that he wouldn't believe her. One day, Rose accidentally slips into Lissa's mind and discovers that Jesse is torturing her, trying to make her fight him with compulsion. Suffering, Lissa starts to go into a spirit frenzy because of the dark feelings slipping into her. She attacks him with her powers, making him see hallucinations of spiders crawling over his body. Rose hurries over and tries to stop her. "It isn't you," Rose says. Rose absorbs the dark feelings from Lissa and becomes possessed by them and to want to badly hurt Jesse. Alberta has Dimitri take Rose away to calm down. Dimitri restrains her as she tries escaping and helps her fight those dark feelings. Rose and Dimitri have sex in the cabin, Rose’s first time. When they leave, Rose sees Mason again, who warns her there are Strigoi on campus. Dimitri implores Rose, "Tell the guardians buria." Rose runs to warn the school guardians, while Dimitri remains behind to fight the Strigoi. The campus goes under lock-down, but those who were outside are taken by the Strigoi. Learning that Eddie was among the taken ones, Rose gets the guardians to conduct a rescue mission, and Mason helps her find the Strigoi. When the battle is over, Dimitri takes a walk with Rose, and they discuss how to work out their guardian duties and their relationship. Just as the assault team are about to escape, several more Strigoi ambush them. Nathan, a blond Strigoi, overwhelms Dimitri and bites him. Rose wants to stay and go back for him, but her mother refuses to let her. Mason reluctantly informs Rose Dimitri was turned into Strigoi, before fading away and finding peace. Rose she drops out of school and leaves Lissa to look for him in Russia, using funds given to her by Adrian Ivashkov. Blood Promise During Shadow Kiss, Strigoi get into the school and attack the students, taking many prisoners. When the guardians go on a rescue mission to drive them from their hiding place and retake the prisoners, Dimitri is taken and turned, then disappears. In Blood Promise, Rose finds Dimitri. He is shown to have accepted his fate, and even prefers the life of a Strigoi to the enslavement of being a guardian. He attempts to convince Rose to let him turn her as he has not lost his lust for her. His affection would never be the same, because Strigoi don't see beauty, they only see things that will gain them power and help their personal image, etc. Spirit Bound During Spirit Bound, Rose finds a way to change a Strigoi to its previous form, and strictly tells Lissa that she would never allow her to do it. However, Lissa secretly uses her spirit to charms a stake and in the climax of the novel, stakes Dimitri through the heart changing Dimitri from a Strigoi to a guilty and heartbroken dhampir. Dimitri states that he owes his life to Lissa, and, though he doesn't voice it, he knows that he still owes his life to Rose too. He is filled with guilt at what he did to Rose in Siberia, deciding that it is best for him to stay away from her. Dimitri feels that it is impossible to forgive himself for what he did as a Strigoi. He repeatedly pushes himself away from Rose when she tries to get closer again. Eventually he becomes so desperate to keep her away, he lies that he does not love her any more. "Love fades. Mine has." This sits with Rose for a long time and she tries to get over Dimitri, believing that if she is to accept that he has moved on, she should too. She never truly accepts it, no matter what she tells herself. Last Sacrifice In Last Sacrifice, Dimitri escapes the Court with Rose, who is a convicted murderess of the late queen Tatiana, further convincing people that he is a Strigoi. During the journey they come across many different gangs of Strigoi. Dimitri has to call a previous Strigoi accompany called Boris and pretend to be a Strigoi. Rose and Sydney thought that the experience was terrifying and his mood was awful afterwards. Once they meet Donovan, he nearly has a mental breakdown from the crushing guilt and memories of being Strigoi. Rose manages to help him by telling him to find the beauty in life, as Strigoi can't see it. On the entire journey, Dimitri begins to forgive himself more and more as his relationship with Rose grows stronger. Bloodlines (series) Dimitri makes various appearances in the spin-off series Bloodlines. These appearances are in The Golden Lily (2012), Silver Shadows (2014) and The Ruby Circle (2015). Physical Appearance Dimitri Belikov is described as extremely handsome and attractive: a height of 6'7, shoulder-length brown hair that is tied back in a short ponytail, dark brown eyes, and a long, lean, yet very muscular physique. Personality Dimitri is a quiet, soldier-like man who at first appears stoic. His emotions can be hard to read most of the time (due to his guardian 'mask'). He can appear gruff and strict at first, although he does show some acts of kindness, deep down he is loving and has a strong loyalty to those he cares about. Dimitri is extremely loyal and dutiful, especially when it comes to guarding the Moroi. Relationships Rosemarie Hathaway Rosemarie Hathaway is the love of Dimitri's life , his future wife and soulmate. They first meet when Dimitri comes to take Rose and Lissa back to St. Vladimir's. After they return to the Academy, Dimitri fights for Rose to remain at school to become a Guardian. Kirova agrees, on the condition that Dimitri becomes her mentor. Rose develops a crush on him very quickly. During combat training, she blushes when he pins her down and ends up on top of her. As her training continues and intensifies, they find out many things about each other and begin to fall in love. Dimitri hides his feelings as they both have to protect Lissa someday and cannot be distracted by each other. When Victor places a lust charm on a rose necklace he gives Rose as a present, under its influence, the two nearly make love in Dimitri's room. Victor uses the charm to distract them as he kidnaps Lissa Dragomir for her spirit magic. When realising the necklace is charmed, Dimitri removes the necklace and he and Rose rescue Lissa. Victor is temporarily locked up at the Academy. Rose is asked to speak with Victor one last time, who makes known that in order for the lust charm to have worked, there had to be a certain degree of attraction between Rose and Dimitri. Victor then uses his recently turned Strigoi daughter Natalie to murder her, however Dimitri intercepts and Natalie is killed out of necessity. When carrying Rose to the clinic, Rose tells Dimitri what Victor had said and asks why Dimitri had lied about his affection towards her. He confesses his feelings and explains why they could never be together: If ever in the future a strigoi came to attack while they both were guarding Lissa, he would be conflicted between duty and love, "If I let myself love you, I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you.” Frostbite As a way of getting Rose out of his head, Dimitri chooses to be closer to his friend Tasha Ozera, but can't stop thinking about Rose. He becomes jealous when Rose starts talking to Adrian Ivashkov, warning her against him. "You're not an adult yet," he tells her after he catches her in Adrian's room. When Rose leaves with Christian to stop Mason, Eddie and Mia from attacking Strigoi in Spokane, Dimitri is extremely worried over Rose, and when he arrives at the scene, he is the only one to get through to her. Dimitri realises that even though he could become Tasha's guardian and husband (the only chance he'd have of having his own children, (two dhampirs are incapable of having children together) he could never love Tasha in the way that she wanted. "Not when my heart is somewhere else,” being with Rose. Shadow Kiss When Rose's final training comes up, the sexual desire between Dimitri and Rose has started to heighten towards each other. He becomes extremely worried when spirit's effects cause Rose to see ghosts, most notably Mason, who died in Spokane in Frostbite. After Rose takes on Lissa's darkness, and brutally attacks Jesse Zeklos, Dimitri takes Rose to a cabin in the woods, where he manages to break through Rose's frenzy, and they end up having sex for the first time. Shortly after this, Dimitri is attacked and forcefully turned into a Strigoi, fleeing to Russia to stay away and protect Rose. Blood Promise Rose follows Dimitri to Russia to stake him as he'd asked her to do if he ever became a strigoi in the earlier novel. When finding out she is searching for him, he kidnaps and drinks from her, trying to persuade her to be awakened as strigoi. He follows her after she manages to escape, but does not die after it seems like Rose has killed him on a bridge, thanks to Rose not staking him all the way through the chest and the fall combined with the impact with the river pushing the stake all the way out before it could kill him. Once she gets back to the US he sends her a letter, along with the stake she used to 'kill' him. Spirit Bound Lissa is able to turn Dimitri back to normal in Spirit Bound. Out of guilt, he pushes Rose away to protect her, even to the point that he tells her that his love for her has faded, breaking her heart and leading her to decide to almost have sex with Adrian to move on. Before a situation leads to him fiercely defending her. Last Sacrifice Dimitri and friends break Rose out of prison when she is framed for killing Queen Tatiana in Last Sacrifice. ''Over time, Rose thinks her love for Dimitri was fading however their love for one another grows stronger as they try to find proof of Rose's innocence. When Rose is once again overcome with spirit, Dimitri helps her to forgive herself for accidentally killing Victor Dashkov. Dimitri finally proclaims that his loves had never wavered, and -even though he does not want Rose to cheat on Adrian they have sex - for the second time, in their hotel room. Dimitri and Rose travel back to Court. When Tasha is revealed to be the killer, she takes Mia (a friend of Rose's) hostage and aims to shoot at Lissa when confronted by gardians, Rose jumps in front of her and gets shot in the chest. Dimitri believes he has lost her, and is overcome with grief, however in light of this he forgives himself and that Rose really does love him, and has also forgiven him. Rose miraculously recovers. After Lissa is proclaimed Queen, Rose and Dimitri are able to have a relationship as Rose becomes on of Lissa's Guardians and Dimitri is assigned to Christian Ozera Lissa's boyfriend. Shortly after Rose's recovery, both of them go to Russia together to see his family again, and throughout the trip, Dimitri drops hints that he wants to marry Rose. Also, Adrian Ivashkov shares the two are inseparable when at Court and when on duty, "moved almost as one entity, like a matched pair of wolves or lions, both weary and deadly as they studied their surroundings." When off duty he said they, "had been too wrapped up in each other, sitting outside on a sunny day. She'd leaned against Dimitri, looking content in a way Adrian had never seen -- certainly not while he'd dated her. She'd said something that made Dimitri laugh, bringing a smile to the other man's hard features, a smile that Adrian hadn't thought was possible." When at Palm Springs, Dimitri greatly misses Rose, and when she calls him at the restaurant, according to Sydney, his face glows, and a large smile comes across his face. At Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, he is seen with Rose, arm-in-arm and dancing together. Dimitri loves Rose's hair, and he calls her Roza when thinking or speaking of her with affection or love. In the Eulogy of Ruby Circle , Dimitri Propose's to Rose with a cut diamond ring surrounded with blue saffires.... She finally saids "Yes" and sometimes wears it. A Quote From ''Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide Q&A WITH RICHELLE MEAD What was the exact moment that Dimitri fell in love with Rose? "I'm not sure that we can pinpoint the exact moment that Dimitri fell for Rose. It was definitely a gradual thing that crept up on him (and her!). I can say for sure, though, that he was awestruck by her at their very first meeting. Rose throwing herself between Lissa and the guardians, even when she was hopelessly outnumbered, is definitely one of the most powerful scenes in the series. It establishes Rose's nature right away--both her bravery and intense devotion to those she loves. Dimitri possesses those exact same traits, and I think seeing that in her was definitely a moment when the world stood still for him." -- Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide. Page 254. Natasha ("Tasha") Ozera Tasha Ozera was one of Dimitri's closest friend. After she visits the Academy, Dimitri tries to get over Rose by getting closer to Tasha, being already aware of her feelings. When Tasha offers him the option to become her guardian and lover (with the possibility of having a family together in the future), Dimitri refuses, finally accepting the fact his heart belonged to another person: Rose Hathaway. Because of his refusal, Tasha decides to get rid of Rose by killing the queen with Rose's stake; making her the main suspect for the murder. After framing Rose, she tries to get closer to Dimitri again, thinking she had a chance without any other rival in her way. The main problem was that Dimitri still loved and believed in Rose, supporting her during her imprisonment. Heart-broken and desperate after the guardians tried to retain her, Tasha shoots Rose. After her treason to the Moroi society and second murder attempt the relationship between Dimitri and Tasha is unknown. Christian Ozera Christian Ozera is Dimitri's charge at the end of Last Sacrifice. They become close friends, due to Dimitri being his Guardian. Adrian Ivaskov Adrian and Dimitri are rivals for Rose's love, and Adrian holds a grudge against him after Rose leaves him for Dimitri. They also clash due to having different work ethics. They do eventually become friends to a certain extent, although Adrian teases that he "can't hold his liquor". Dimitri tries to help Adrian after he becomes depressed after the Alchemists abduct Sydney, but is rebuffed. It is shown that he accepts the marriage between Adrian and human Sydney Sage. It is later revealed that Dimitri is the first cousin of Adrian, due to Adrian's uncle, Rand Ivashkov, being Dimitri's father. Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir Lissa Dragomir is initially Dimitri's new charge, as he brings her and Rose back from Portland. Over time they become close friends, though she was initially hurt when Rose didn't tell her about her and Dimitri's relationship. Lissa uses a silver stake charmed with spirit to turn Dimitri back into a dhampir when he was a Strigoi, and he becomes eternally grateful towards Lissa, thinking of her as an angel. Dimitri feels as though he would always be in debt to Lissa for turning him back from being Strigoi. Their friendship continues, as Lissa was named Queen, while Dimitri becomes the Guardian of Lissa's boyfriend, Christian Ozera. Etymology * 'Dimitri '(Димитрий) is a masculine first name of Russian origin which means "devoted to" ''or "dedicated to". This alludes to Dimitri's strong devotion to Rose as well as his duty and responsiblity as a Guardian. Dimitri is a tri-syballic name which is pronounced as de-mee-tree. Some variants of Dimitri include Dmitri, Dmitrii, Dmitriy, or Dmitry. Some diminutives of Dimitri include Dimka and Mitya. Other language forms of Dimitri include Demetrios, Demetrius (''Ancient Greek), Dimitar, Mitre (Bulgarian), Dmitar (Croatian), Demetrios, Dimitrios, Dimitris (Greek), Demeter, Dömötör (Hungarian), Demetrio (Italian), Dimitar, Dimitrij, Mitre (Macedonian), Demétrio (Portuguese), Dumitru, Mitica (Romanian), Dimitrije, Dmitar (Serbian), Dimitrij, Mitja (Slovene), Dymitr (Polish), Demetrio (Spanish), and Dmytro (Ukrainian). * 'Belikov '''is a Russian surname which originates from ''Belik, a diminutive form of the name Belyi, meaning "White DID YOU KNOW? * Dimitri is portrayed by Danila Kozlovsky in the movie adaptation. * Both Dimitri and Rose had a resentment towards one of their parents (Dimitri with his father, Rose with her mother). * Dimitri is the only character to appear in all books (both Vampire Academy and Bloodlines series) thus far. * It is possible that Dimitri and Rose will marry; if they do, they will be the first Guardian couple to marry and continue their duties. * His relationship with Rose began when she developed a huge crush on him. It was obvious that the feeling were mutual when he pinned her down and she blushed. The moment lasted a while since they had a conversation while he was on top her. * According to Mead, Dimitri will be pushing marriage more than Rose, as Mead said that Dimitri will be the one who wants to settle down of the two of them. * Mead reported recently that Dimitri thinks that the Russian composer, Tchaikovsky is a good composer, but Dimtiri stills loves the 1980's music. * In the film, Dimitri is seen to have been born in 1989. * According to Richelle, Dimitri holds a Blood Master Level 7 which is considered the highest level in Guardian standards. *Dimitri enjoys reading novels set in the American 'Old West'. *He also cannot live without a duster coat, which he loves. * Dimitri is the first cousin of Royal Moroi and former rival, Adrian Ivashkov. * Since Dimitri is a restored Strigoi, he and Rose have the option of having their own biological children if she gets the Strigoi vaccine. * At the end of Ruby Circle, Dimitri and Rose are engaged. * During a Twitter chat in 2012, Mead stated that Dimitri is a Sagittarius.http://bookieholicsblog.blogspot.com/2012/03/richelle-mead-twitter-q-transcript.html The birth dates for Sagittarius are November 23 - December 21. ** If you take the fandom's accepted birthday of March 21st 1992 for Rose, this would put Dimitri being born in late 1984 (making him 7 1/2 years older than her) or late 1985 (6 1/2 years older). Late 1984 is more likely since the series starts with them at 17/24; as a Sagittarius, he would've had his 25th birthday at some point between VA and Frostbite. References Belikov, Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri Category:Male